


Take me for a ride

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Take me for a ride  
**Prompt-# :** 92  
**For :** Blingdom @ aff  
**Pairing :** Jongkey  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 3591  
**Rating :** R  
**Warnings :** None  
**Summary :** Jonghyun just wants a new car, but salesman Kibum has him wrapped around his little finger.

  
❖❖❖

**Take me for a ride.**

 

You never know when the car of doom is going to screech into your life, knock you unconscious and unite you with your one true love, (or just kill you) and Jonghyun doesn’t have time for any of that today, so he carefully looks both ways before crossing the street.

Today Jonghyun is on a mission to buy a new car.

It’s been a long time coming, but after the hundredth time of hearing about how /embarrassing/ it is for him to be seen in his ancient Kia, he’s finally given in. Sometimes friends really can be cruel… and his mum, her too. ‘Son, you earn so much money these days, why don’t you treat yourself to a fancy car like all the other celebrities? — Wouldn’t it be nice to have a presentable car to go out in? Wouldn’t it be safer? — Your grandparents keep asking me if you have one of those slave contracts — You aren’t letting them con you, are you? You better not be getting into debt!’

Well. He isn’t, thank you very much. He just doesn’t happen to agree with conspicuous displays of wealth. Or at least that’s what he’s trying to convince himself of as he crosses the street and trots through the snazzy showroom doors in his St Laurent Blazer and his heeled Italian boots clicking smartly on the smooth marble.

The truth of the matter is that Jonghyun just knows nothing, nothing at all, about cars. It’s never really been an issue until now. He doesn’t even know what kind of car he’s supposed to be looking for. A nice one, that’s certain he thinks, lost in his own little world. One with tinted windows, for privacy… and seats, all cars have those don’t they? Maybe not too many seats, that way his annoying friends can’t all bum lifts off him at the same time. That’ll teach them. He’ll get a really nice car and then never let them in it. Ha! It should probably also have brakes or something and… a cassette player? Did cars still have those?...

-

Well shit.

Jonghyun looks up and blinks, dazzled by the light bouncing off the sharp angles and sparkling finishes of scores of many /very/ expensive looking automobiles. All of these cars surrounding him look exactly the same, no, completely different, but he’s not sure how they’re different. They’re different shapes probably? But they’re all really, really clean, and shiny, and intimidating.

It looks like he might have gotten in over his head. Maybe he ought to leave, do some research and then comeback in a couple of months, or a year? Yes, in a year he might definitely be ready.

Jonghyun turns on his heel to escape.

“Good morning sir! My name is Kibum, Kim Kibum, how can I help you today?”

Fuck where did he come from!? He wasn’t behind him before. The salesman seemed to have sprung out of nowhere. He must have been crouching behind something in his pinstripe suit, ready to pounce on him. Not that he’d mind this particular scary salesman pounc… wait, he’d better react.

“Kim Jonghyun… I — I’m just looking for a car… or, you know… one of those – type – things.”

Nice save Jonghyun, very smooth. Now he’ll have no idea that you’re completely lost.

“A car? (You don’t say)” Kibum mutters sarcastically under his breath, whilst somehow still keeping his fixed smile. “Did you have anything particularly in mind?”

“Well… erm…”

Oh god, not smooth, he’s going to be rumbled, patronized and taken advantage of, unless he can think of a way out of this in the next two seconds. Unfortunately Jonghyun isn’t capable of formulating an exit strategy and pretending to know what he’s doing at the same time.

“I was just thinking, you see I wasn’t sure… and I thought I could come back later an—“

“Don’t worry sir, or can I call you Mr Kim?” Jonghyun finds himself nodding automatically. “I can help you, come right this way.”

The salesman gestures forwards and Jjong can’t help but be drawn even deeper into the shiny hell hole.

“Now, Mr Kim. Or can I call you Jonghyun? Let’s have a look see…”

Kibum brings Jonghyun to a stop in some kind of clearing between parked cars and holds him at an arms length, apparently to give him a once over. This can’t be normal sales procedure can it?

“Hmm” Kibum tilts his head to the side as he regards his customer, sticking his tongue out a little to think. “…Young… fashionable…“ He begins to mumble to himself.

He’s sort of cute, Jjong notices, intimidating snake oil vendor, but cute. His lips were cute.

“…Plenty of money…” Continues Kibum, fingering the high quality fabric on his shoulders. Jonghyun begins to feel the heat creeping around his collar, this is weirdly intimate.

“…Handsome…”

Jjong preens despite himself. “Well if you say s—“

“A bit on the short side, might what to compensate a little for that.”

“Hey! I’m average.” He damn well was!

“Of course you are Jjong. Turn to the side please”

Hey! He hadn’t meant to obey that.

“Piercings…Media?... probably not old money looking like that… Spin please.”

“Clearly works out… Clothes new… properly fitting… probably bought by someone else… celebrity?”

“Heyy~~” He didn’t mean to obey that either, what was up with this guy? And what was up with him for that matter?

“Ok. I think I know just the thing.” Kibum announces confidently.

How?? Jonghyun thinks as he helplessly trails the pretty salesman even further into the store…

-

“It’s orange.” Is all Jonghyun to say when confronted with it. Whatever /it/ is.

“‘Arancio Borealis’ actually and it’s a Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4.”

Gibberish.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

Jonghyun really doesn’t know what to say. He supposes that it is beautiful, to people who find cars beautiful. It’s certainly impressive, it looks fast, sharp, powerful. It looks almost as scary as Kibum. But he can’t say that so he settles for…

“…It’s…orange?”

“Tchh it comes in other colours.” Kibum rolls his eyes.

Are salesmen supposed to roll their eyes at customers?

“Besides,” he says, stepping around behind Jjong. “I think white might be more /you/.”

Something about the way he said that was loaded, and Jonghyun’s feeling that he’s being preyed upon intensifies 200%.

“Anyway, not only is it beautiful but it is sexy, powerful and designed for city use.” Kibum brightens up and continues without stopping for breath in his rapid monotone.

“It has a 610 horse power, a 5.2L V10 engine, it does 0-60 in under 3 seconds, top speed is around 210mph, if you're brave enough for that, the breaks are carbon ceramic, the chassis is carbon fiber and aluminum, making it much lighter than it looks and giving it 10% better fuel economy that Lamborghini’s previous model.”

“So it’s green?” Jonghyun is so proud of himself for extracting one piece of sense from that spiel.

“No, you’re getting the white one.”

“But—“

“Come on Jjonggie, we’re going for a test drive…” and with that Jonghyun is taken firmly by the arm, by an enthusiastic, surprisingly strong, still scary, salesman and dragged without his consent into a glass elevator at the back of the room to meet his fate.

-

After a short ride, only one floor down (any longer and Jjong would have had time to panic about how the fuck he’d managed to get abducted and led into a cellar by a crazy-man) they come out into a large underground garage, full of what he assumes are the test cars. Kibum whips a key out of somewhere (Does he have all the cars’ keys hidden about his person? How is there room in that rather snug fitting suit of his? Wouldn’t he jingle a bit?) and a sleek white car at the end of the row blinks into life.

“Wow, that one?” Jonghyun can’t help but be struck by it. Kibum’s weird cold reading trick obviously did work… the white one really was much more /him/. It was calling to him from across the tarmac.

“Mhmm.” Kibum merely smirks as if he knew all along and leads Jjong onwards. “What do you think of it then?”

“It’s… erm… pretty?”

“Yes very. Get in.”

They reach the car and the salesman graciously opens the door for Jonghyun to get inside, in a complete contrast to his pushy tone. Jonghyun rather likes that.

“See I told you white was more you.” He says as Jonghyun settles into the drivers seat, awestruck hands running over the steering wheel.

“Uh huh.”

Kibum smirks again but Jonghyun is too busy looking elsewhere to notice (which would irk him a little if he didn’t have a job to do and a commission to earn) so he continues whilst walking around to the passenger side,

“We’ll just run it around the block so you can get the feel of how it handles. If you want to really see what it’s capable of we’ll arrange you a day at the track, but I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

Jonghyun secretly agrees that it won’t be necessary, he’s in love.

“So how much is it?”

“270m won.”

“WHAT!?”

“For the basic model.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on now Mr Kim, we can’t have you driving a car worth less than ten times the value of your outfit. That would be tacky...”

Kibum has him caught there Jonghyun thinks as he awkwardly fiddles with his bracelets. He can afford to drop that kind of money on a car, he just didn’t ever think he’d have to… or would want to?

“…Not that you wouldn’t look really cute dressed down…”

Did Jjong just hear that? Kibum seems to remember himself however, and picks up his usual sales patter.

“So as you can see, full leather interior, I suggest you get this custom contrast stitching, it costs extra, but it’s totally worth it.” He says motioning to the side of his seat.

Jjong nods absently as his attention has been drawn by the stitching on the side of the salesman’s thighs instead.

“Chrome switches.”

Kibum has nice long fingers too.

“3 drive modes, strada, sport and corsa.”

Jonghyun has no idea what that means, but he’s not about to ask so he just assumes it’s impressive, just like Kibum’s jaw line.

“7 speed paddle gearbox,”

Jjong rockets back into his seat rest as Kibum leans right over to show him something. The inside of the car really is not spacious and Kibum is very, very close, Jonghyun can smell fabric conditioner and cologne and human, and that, plus all the other stress he’s been though in the last hour, is almost too much.

“Look, focus Jjong. You flip this one to go up a gear, this one to go down.”

“Mmhmmm” Jonghyun manages.

“And here’s the start button.” Says Kibum to his dazed customer. (Oh, it looks like he might have overdone it a bit. Never mind, at least Jjong’s pliant.)

Kibum takes Jonghyun’s hand from where it’s resting in his lap and brings it over to the console, laying it over the ‘start’ button.

“Press it.”

Jonghyun, who is already well on edge from Kibum’s antics, feels every hair on the back of his neck stands straight up as the engine revs into life. That sound is perfect. Like actually perfect, and he would know. And the feel of it vibrating under his seat, that’s exhilarating too. He thinks he’s finally properly understood the appeal.

Kibum, meanwhile, still doesn’t like being upstaged by machines, at least not in this particular case. This customer is hot damn it, and a fucking rarity between all of the tragic men middle aged men who come to him looking for Viagra on four wheels and a self-esteem transplant instead of a hair one.

So he says in his most /suggestive/ voice possible,

“What are you waiting for? Just pull out already.”

And with that Jjong’s mind tumbles straight into the gutter, not that it had far to go anyway. Did he mean it to sound like /that/? Jonghyun spluttering and blushing and fighting off images of pulling out of somewhere quite else, doesn’t dare to check. But if he did, he would have seen Kibum licking his lips and looking as smug as ever as Jonghyun somehow managed to flick the car into drive and make towards the exit.

“Indicators are on the left by the way.”

-

“Are you enjoying the attention?” Kibum asks conversationally as they’re driving along. The heavy atmosphere had mostly disappeared since they’d driven out into the light of the street and Jonghyun had to concentrate on not crashing into things.

People had been staring at them since they left the garage. Not that Jjong could blame them.

“Ye— no… maybe?” It’s not as if Jonghyun is averse to attention. If he’s honest he’s getting a kick out of the blatant and admiring stares they’re getting, he’s always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak.

“It’s natural when you’re driving a car like this.” Kibum states matter-of-factly. “Now, as you can feel this car has been designed for comfortable use. It has unparalleled handling in it’s class. The 4-wheel drive system incorporates four gyroscopes feeding data to the central computer that give you near perfect grip on any road surface.”

“Hmm yes, very nice.”

Jonghyun totally understood all of that, sure.

“Left here… But that doesn’t mean that Lamborghini have compromised on its track performance, this is a serious racing car— Now get into that lane there.” Kibum gestures over.

Then he lets his hand drop onto Jjong’s thigh.

Jonghyun grits his teeth and pretends not to notice, he can’t help but notice. Kibum’s hand is on his leg, it’s on his leg, his big, strong feeling, nice, hand. He tries to shift subtly, maybe Kibum really hasn’t noticed that it’s there and will back off — No, he just tightens his grip and begins to creep his thumb up the seam of Jjong’s jeans.

“Are you aware” Jonghyun forces out, “that your hand is on my leg?”

“Oh! Terribly sorry sir, I wasn’t aware at all!” Kibum saves actually moving his hand in favor of just looking at it, and Jjong’s other emerging problems, in a rather unconvincing state of shock, before /sliding/ it off and giving Jonghyun a winning smile that clearly said something along the lines of ‘1-0 to me.’ Although 100-0 might be more accurate by now.

Jonghyun tries to keep his eyes on the road.

-

Jjong parks up awkwardly and unclips his belt, rubbing his hands nervously on his thighs, it’s not like he can make it not obvious anymore. Kibum has been visibly enjoying his discomfort for the past ten minutes. Jonghyun even suspects that he directed him back to the garage by the long route to prolong his fun.

“So how do you feel about the custom stitching?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Jonghyun cannot take that innocent façade any more, so he takes leave of his senses and flings himself at the salesman.

He gets within two inches before he’s stopped short.

“Nuh, uh uh.”

“Why??” He whines. (He’ll deny this later.)

“You can have this,” Kibum says motioning to himself, “if you agree to buy the car.”

Jonghyun thinks about it for a second, but there really isn’t much left for him to consider.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Excellent.”

“Do you usually make sales thi–“

“No. Now shut up.”

Kibum does it for him up by hauling the rest of him over the central console and into his lap, kissing him hard.

Jonghyun feels a thrill running through him at the rough treatment. The texture of Kibum’s soft lips contrasts sharply with the nips being placed along his jawline and the hardness of the switches digging into his knees. The salesman sucks a kiss onto the base of his neck and something at the back of Jonghyun’s mind vaguely registers that he might be going for the small mole that’s there. He can feel Kibum’s hands splaying across his ass, thumbs slipping into his belt loops as he’s tugged fully over to straddle the salesman’s lap, moaning as they’re pulled flush together and he can feel the outline of Kibum’s shaft through his thin suit.

Jonghyun begins to grind down on the hot body below him, but Kibum moans and pushes him backwards and Jjong’s heart skips a beat as he thinks he’s about to fall. Except the dashboard is really only inches behind him. From his new prone position he can see what a delicious mess Kibum is already, his formerly slick hair sticking in all directions and a bead of moisture running down his cheekbone, highlighting it’s angles, his pink mouth panting, slightly open, tempting him. Jonghyun pulls him forwards by his silk tie for another desperate kiss whilst Kibum’s fingers go to scrabble for his fly in the darkness. Jonghyun keens, jaw clenching as Kibum pulls his length out and licks a slow line up his exposed throat in lewd, perfect time with his touch, before catching his lips once again.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself as Kibum works him between kisses. He badly wants to touch the other but there isn’t an inch of room to spare inside the car. Kibum is almost too close, almost suffocating him, yet they’re barely connected. Jonghyun wants to feel bare skin under his palms, but ends up squeaking a greasy mark down the window.

Kibum is startled by the noise and drops Jjong, letting his head the windscreen behind him.

“Ouch, Fuck.”

“Sorry you scared me I thought someone was coming.” He pants into the gloom of the basement.

Jonghyun watches his chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths, registering for the first time his nametag there. He had almost forgotten that the other was technically at work… and in a car that for the moment belonged to neither of them.

“This isn’t going to work.”

“Kibum~” Jjong whines. This is hottest thing that he can ever remember doing. It couldn’t stop now.

“Shh, it’s ok,” Kibum presses a reassuring kiss onto his collar bone. “I meant in this position. Flip over.”

Jonghyun looks at him in disbelief. Where on earth was there room for him to do that?

“Just… twist or something, I’ll hold you up.”

After a quick, but awkward struggle they manage it. Jonghyun makes sure to land particularly heavily on the lump in Kibum’s pants as a punishment, But Kibum only grunts lightly, chuckling as he readjustes and flicks on the interior lights, transforming the windscreen into a huge mirror.

Jonghyun’s spine tingles as he realizes the situation he’s in. He’s pinned like a fly. Trapped between Kibum and the dashboard. Between Kibum’s hungry eyes in the mirror and his breath in his ear. One of the salesman’s hands encircles his inner thigh possessively and the other lightly teases rings around his shirt-covered nipple, before dipping inside his collar to rub over it, making him gasp and arch.

“Do you like this Jonghyun?” Kibum asks as he resumes his ministrations on his cock. “Anyone could come down here you know… see you like this.”

Jonghyun shudders and winces as Kibum speeds up his movements. He slams his eyes shut, unable to take the images in front of him.

“I like seeing you like this. You look so sexy spread out like this. I think you should look too.”

Kibum rolls his hips up into him, moaning softly into his ear.

“I can’t do that.” Says Jonghyun.

“Hmm?”

“If I do that, I’ll come.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

Jonghyun can feel that Kibum is close behind him as he tenses and bites down on Jjong’s shoulder, tightening his grip on his shaft. Jonghyun mewls at the pain, scrunching his eyebrows and catches Kibum’s gaze in the steamed up glass. That’s what finally sends him over the edge.

-

After their breathing has leveled out Kibum begins to giggle, to Jjong’s horror.

“Hey! What’s so funny?”

“Everything.” He replies as he rolls down the foggy windows, and turns the heater on to clear the condensation from the windscreen.

Jonghyun’s pride is hurt. He might be sitting on a man’s lap… with his balls still out, but…

Kibum seems to sense his mood, wrapping his arms around the other man to reassure him and propping his chin on his shoulder.

“It smells of my favourite things in here. Sex and new car and… Hey!” Kibum notices something that shouldn’t be there. “What have you done to the dashboard? Do you know how fucking hard it is to get jizz off leather?”

“No… but clearly you do?” Jjong replies, eyeing the sullied dash.

“Now that you’ve soiled it you really do have to buy it.” Teases Kibum.

“Me?? It was your fault!”

“Hah! You started it, /I/ was merely attending to the customer’s wishes.”

Jjong can’t really contest that because... he had been very attended to.

“Besides you do want the car don’t you? Now it just has… bonus sentimental value.”

Jonghyun scoffs at the temporary absence of Kibum’s sales ability. “Dried semen is not ‘bonus sentimental value’. If anything I ought to be getting a discount.”

“No discount.” Kibum insists.

“OK.” Jjong bargains. “Your phone number in lieu of discount.”

Kibum thinks about it for about two seconds.

“Deal.” He agrees, offering Jonghyun a slightly sticky hand to shake.

“Deal.” Agrees Jonghyun, wiping his hand off on Kibum’s suit.


End file.
